<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It had to live it's whole life like that? Trapped? by Gorite_v_adu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597750">It had to live it's whole life like that? Trapped?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorite_v_adu/pseuds/Gorite_v_adu'>Gorite_v_adu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Genderbend, M/M, boreo, Перерождение, алкоголь, борео, лучшие мальчики на свете, наркотики, передозировка, терракт</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:00:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorite_v_adu/pseuds/Gorite_v_adu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It had to live it's whole life like that? Trapped?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Они не виделись с ним где-то год.</p>
<p>Наверное, с <em>того самого</em> момента.</p>
<p>Тео выкупал все подделки, а потом они с Хобби восстанавливали свое честное имя антикваров. И вот, в один из вечеров, когда Тео собирался закрывать магазин, к нему пришел Борис. Ну, как “пришел” - скорее, ввалился. Дома никого не было, Хобби куда-то уехал в другой город на аукцион. И Тео предложил Борису остаться у себя. Борис отправил Юрия домой, и парни просидели за столом где-то часов до 3-х ночи. Пили водку и вспоминали много чего из Лас Вегаса.</p>
<p>- Ну, это уже последняя бутылка, поэтому давай закругляться и спать. - Улыбаясь, Тео разлил остатки водки по рюмкам. Он подвинул Борису рюмку, взял свою и поднял, чтоб сказать финальный тост. Но замер на полуслове, увидев его лицо.</p>
<p>- А помнишь последний день наш в Вегасе? - Борис улыбался, глядя на рюмку. Было бы нечестно, если б Тео сказал, что не помнит - поэтому он решил промолчать. - Мы закинулись кислотой тогда, было круто, все вокруг - как будто черно-белое кино, а еще некоторые вещи сверкали, словно вокруг них кто-то разбросал блестки. - Борис посмотрел на Тео - и я поцеловал тебя.</p>
<p>Тео напрягся. Сейчас он, как никогда, был себе благодарен что уже который раз забывал поменять лампочку в люстре и света от одной лампочки едва хватало, чтоб просто видеть очертания предметов.</p>
<p>Он помнил этот поцелуй и даже не смотря на то, что они были под кайфом тогда, Тео сохранил те чувства, хоть и долгое время давил их в себе (у него даже почти вышло, пока Борис снова не появился в его жизни).</p>
<p>- Ахах, ну да, в порыве угара, я понимаю, все нормаль… - Тео не договорил, Борис взял его за руку и слова будто застряли у него в горле.</p>
<p>- Нет, Поттер, это было не в угаре. Я был тогда вполне серьезен. - Он пристально смотрел парню в глаза. Из-за количества выпитого алкоголя все чувства обострились, и Тео слышал дыхание Бориса. Стиснув начинающие отбивать чечетку зубы, Тео забрал свою руку и осушил рюмку одним глотком.</p>
<p>- Ну да, тогда, мы были подростками, гормоны там, все дела, наркотики, опять таки. Сколько мы тогда приняли с тобой? Еще и кокаином сверху... - Тео тараторил, нервно смеясь.</p>
<p>-Нет, я не это имел ввиду, я в плане, что и сейчас, сейчас я тоже вполне серьезно об этом говорю.</p>
<p>Тео, стараясь не смотреть Борису в глаза, глянул на часы. -О, уже так поздно! - Неловко попытался переключить разговор он. - Давай я тебе постелю у себя в комнате, а сам лягу у Хобби.</p>
<p>-Мы раньше всегда спали вместе, и тебя все устраивало. - Борис все пытался заглянуть ему в глаза, а Тео старательно избегал любого контакта и убирал со стола.</p>
<p>-Поттер!</p>
<p>Он вздрогнул и замер. Борис подошел и обнял парня со спины, уткнувшись носом в шею.</p>
<p>-Ну пошли спать, завтра все уберем.</p>
<p>Аккуратно освободившись из объятий, Тео молча развернулся, и пошел в комнату. Борис сонно пошел за ним. Кровать была готова ко сну, и Тео собрался уже выходить из комнаты, как его схватили за рукав.</p>
<p>- Ты куда, Поттер? Останься со мной, - Борис потянул парня к себе, и так как оба были в хлам, они упали на кровать. Тео завалился на Бориса сверху и тому таки удалось поймать его взгляд. - Ну наконец-то ты смотришь на меня.</p>
<p>Тео ощутил его теплое дыхание, перемешанное с запахом водки. Еще немного и дрожь в теле сдержать не получится, надо сваливать. Парень попытался встать с Бориса, но тот лишь крепче обнял и прижал его к себе.</p>
<p>- Борис, давай уже расходится спать, мы оба пьяны и можем наделать глупостей. - На последнем слове голос Тео дрогнул. Испугавшись, он стал выворачиваться из его объятий.</p>
<p>- Нет, Поттер, стой, подожди. Мы будем спать, только спать, как раньше, прошу.</p>
<p>- Эх, - парень резко выдохнул - ну хорошо. Но только сон! Мне еще на работу завтра выходить в отличии от некоторых. Пусти, я хоть умоюсь.</p>
<p>Борис отпустил Тео и тот ушел в ванную. Тео открыл кран с холодной водой и стал умываться, чтоб немного протрезветь и прийти в себя.</p>
<p>
  <em>Он просто пьяный и ничего не соображает, успокойся. Главное не наделать глупостей, ты же не хочешь его потерять. Это ничего не значит, он просто вспомнил молодость, все хорошо. А ты тут уже напридумывал себе, идиот…</em>
</p>
<p>Последняя фраза прозвучала в его голове с какой-то уж слишком горькой ноткой. Умывшись и переодевшись, он вернулся в комнату. Тео выключил свет и они легли в кровать, пожелали друг другу спокойной ночи и уснули. По крайней мере Тео думал, что спит хотя бы Борис, так как у самого сна не было ни в одном глазу - дрожь в теле не унималась. Ощущение было очень похоже на то, когда пытаешься завязать с наркотиками. Осознавать, что вот <em>он</em> тут рядом, лежит, прям вот очень близко - никак не способствовало крепкому сну. Тео только закрыл глаза и стал считать овечек, как почувствовал, что его обнимают. Он решил, что это Борис спросонья, ну бывает.</p>
<p>- Я полностью серьезен, Поттер. И тогда и сейчас, и в любое другое время.</p>
<p>Его шепот прямо возле уха, Тео ощущал тепло его тела рядом с собой и уже больше не смог сдерживаться. По всему его телу пробежала крупная дрожь. Он открыл глаза и обернулся. И вот снова, как и в прошлый раз, Борис взял лицо Тео в руки и поцеловал его. Парень впал в ступор, как и тогда.</p>
<p>
  <em>Что мне делать? Он это спьяну? Или серьезно?</em>
</p>
<p>Пока его мысли метались, пытаясь выяснить что делать, Борис отвернулся и лег к парню спиной. Тео протянул руку и коснулся его пальцами.</p>
<p>- Борис… - Он снова повернулся к нему и, прежде чем Тео успел решить что делать дальше, его тело сработало само, и он поцеловал Бориса. Целовал, зарывшись пальцами в его кудри, стараясь прижаться к нему всем телом, чтоб не оставалось расстояния между ними. Прижаться так, чтоб восполнить пробел всех тех лет, которые они были не вместе. Борис скользнул рукой вниз и поддел пальцами резинку пижамных брюк. Тео вздрогнул и, словно его ошпарили кипятком, отскочил от него.</p>
<p>-Я… Ты… Извини, я не хотел, то есть… Прости, я лучше пойду. - Дергаными движениями Тео пытался выпутаться из одеяла. В ушах стоял гул, он ничего не слышал и не соображал, как тогда после взрыва. Его пробило дрожью сильнее - он чувствовал, что еще немного, и он разрыдается. Тео стал вспоминать проверенный им, не единожды, способ борьбы с панической атакой: представил себе Спока, который спокойным и рассудительным голосом в его голове говорит <em>“Капитан, вы сейчас находитесь у себя дома, тут не было никакого взрыва, все хорошо, это просто давление”</em>. Он продолжал проговаривать это у себя в голове и гул стал затихать, зато на его место пришел обеспокоенный голос Бориса.</p>
<p>-...ттер. Поттер. Тео!</p>
<p>Тео обернулся и посмотрел на него. Наверное со стороны это выглядело ужасно, по крайней мере, если судить по выражению лица Бориса.</p>
<p>- О, Господи, ты впорядке? Что с тобой? Я сделал что-то не так?</p>
<p>- Нет, Борис, я уже в порядке… - сидя на кровати Тео поджал ноги и уткнулся лбом в колени, закрыв голову руками. - Все нормально…</p>
<p>- Прости, я не должен был заходить так далеко, прошу, не злись на меня. - Он придвинулся к парню, Тео показалось, что Борис хотел обнять его за плечи, но тот отдернул руки перед тем как это произошло. Он поднял голову, посмотрел на Бориса и прислонился сам, тут же ощущая тепло его рук вокруг своих плеч.</p>
<p>- Давай расскажем друг другу секрет? - Тео улыбнулся, вспомнив как они так сделали однажды в детстве, упившись и укурившись. - Я люблю тебя, Борис, и всегда любил. Я безумно ревновал тебя к Котку, хоть это было и глупо. Я понимаю, что мы не будем вместе, но я не хочу недосказанности между нами. Ты как-то тогда сказал мне, что я не все тебе рассказываю. Да, я боялся сказать тебе это, ведь это означало бы конец нашей дружбе. Я не мог тебя потерять! Только не тебя… Я… - Тео замолчал, не знал что делать дальше, что говорить, чего ожидать. - Теперь твоя очередь, расскажи свой секрет.</p>
<p>Ему было страшно, страшно смотреть Борису в глаза, страшно сидеть в тишине и ждать, что он скажет.</p>
<p>
  <em>Сейчас до него дойдет что я сказал, он оттолкнет меня, скажет что это отвратительно, и уйдет, и больше я никогда его не увижу.</em>
</p>
<p>Тео ждал, точно не зная сколько, но это было мучительно долго.</p>
<p>- Поттер, почему… Почему ты молчал? Почему ты не сказал тогда?</p>
<p>- Это нечестно, сейчас ты должен сказать свой секрет, - Тео дрожал в ожидании, - пожалуйста, что-нибудь…</p>
<p>-Что-нибудь? Ты с ума сошел? Как можно сейчас говорить хоть что-то? Сколько же всего упущено…</p>
<p>Тео поднял голову, чтоб посмотреть в его глаза. Он точно знал что именно увидит: отвращение, злобу, насмешку. Но стоило ему посмотреть на Бориса, как он не увидел ничего такого. В его глазах был огонек, теплый и приятный, как осенью от костра.</p>
<p>- Мой секрет… мой секрет в том, что я тоже люблю тебя, Поттер. Ну типа, тогда я начал встречаться с Котку, чтобы меньше быть с тобой. Это было тяжело уже даже на физическом уровне. Я думал, что вот перестану с тобой видеться так часто, и все пройдет, но нет - не прошло. Поэтому я тебя поцеловал тогда, я надеялся, что ты останешься, я ХОТЕЛ, чтоб ты остался со мной.</p>
<p>Тео смотрел на него, вообще ничего не понимая. -Что?..</p>
<p>- Бля, Поттер, не тупи. После твоего отъезда я жестко пошел по наркоте. Старался тебя забыть, вытащить из своей головы, но в моментах просветления я понимал, что ты никуда не делся. Ещё и картина, как бельмо на глазу. Я смотрел на нее и видел тебя.</p>
<p>- Я думал, что ты не писал мне, потому что забыл и не хотел больше видеть. Я решил, что ты меня ненавидишь за тот поцелуй.</p>
<p>- Ты дурак или да? - Борис засмеялся. - Бля, ты понимаешь каков пиздец. Вот же мы два идиота. Я ведь тогда думал тоже самое, прям один в один. Только ты то чего из-за поцелуя парился? Это же была моя инициатива.</p>
<p>- Ну, я… я ведь не оттолкнул тебя и ничего не сказал. В моей голове все выглядело совсем по-другому. Я решил, что ты поцеловал меня из-за наркотиков, и моя реакция выдала меня с потрохами.</p>
<p>Борис молча положил руку Тео на затылок, притянул к себе и они коснулись лбами. Тео закрыл глаза. Самое приятное чувство, которое он уже почти забыл. Словно они снова в Лас Вегасе у него в комнате, на кровати. И все у них хорошо.</p>
<p>- Я скучал, Борис.</p>
<p>- Я тоже. - Борис сделал медленный и глубокий вдох. Не убирая руки с затылка, он поцеловал Тео, а тот обнял его за шею и прижался. Отстранившись, Борис посмотрел ему в глаза.</p>
<p>- Можно я?.. - Он сказал это едва слышно и провел пальцами по шее Тео. Тот напрягся и громко выдохнул, зарывшись пальцами в кудрявые волосы. Борис поцеловал его в шею. От его прикосновений у Тео по спине пробежались мурашки, словно через тело пропустили лёгкий разряд.</p>
<p>
  <em>Лишь бы это не был приход. Лишь бы всё вправду…</em>
</p>
<p>Тео пытался отогнать от себя эти мысли, но страх затаился слишком глубоко. Из-за этого он не сразу заметил, что Борис остановился и смотрит на него.</p>
<p>- Ты уверен, что с тобой все хорошо? Я могу уйти, если скажешь.</p>
<p>Тео широко раскрыл глаза, услышав "уйти".</p>
<p>- Нет, не уходи! - он слишком резко развернулся и ударил Бориса локтем в ребра.</p>
<p>- Эй, это же больно. - Борис потёр бок. - Я же не навсегда уйду, я же вернусь.</p>
<p>- Ты всегда так говоришь, а потом исчезаешь. Ты говорил, что поедешь за мной в Нью Йорк, - на глаза парня навернулись слезы - ты обещал мне тогда, что приедешь - и не приехал. Я не видел тебя годами! И как бы я не старался, я не мог тебя забыть! Я и сейчас боюсь, что это сон или что завтра ты уйдешь, и я больше НИКОГДА тебя не увижу. Я не выдержу ещё раз… - слезы уже катились по щекам.</p>
<p>- Боже, Поттер. - Борис взял лицо Тео в руки и стал вытирать слезы поглаживая его щеки. - Ну ты и дурак, хотя я и сам молодец. Я не мог просто с тобой долго находиться рядом, я бы сорвался.</p>
<p>Тео на мгновение отвёл взгляд и снова посмотрел на него, продолжая всхлипывать.</p>
<p>- Ну, все, все, Поттер, тише. Я рядом. - Борис обнял парня, притянув к себе.</p>
<p>- Не так легко остановиться, если уже начал. - Тео постепенно успокоился. Он положил голову Борису на плечо.</p>
<p>- Мне надо ложится и хоть немного вздремнуть, а то работу завтра никто не отменял.</p>
<p>- Может ты подумаешь над тем, чтоб работать на меня?</p>
<p>- Борис, я уже говорил тебе, что мне нравится моя работа, тем более я натворил делов и теперь надо восстанавливать репутацию. - Тео поднял голову.</p>
<p>- Как? Неужели кто-то мог засомневаться в Поттере? В его порядочности? Ведь он никогда ничего противозаконного не делал. - Борис засмеялся.</p>
<p>- Ай, poshel ty. - Тео оттолкнул его.</p>
<p>Борис, не прекращая смеяться, стал щекотать Тео и повалил того на кровать.</p>
<p>- Хватит! - Тео смеялся и пытался увернуться.</p>
<p>
  <em>- Oi, a kto eto u nas schekotki boitsya?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- Angliyskiy!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- Net!</em>
</p>
<p>- Говори по английски, говнюк! - Тео перехватил его руки, схватив за запястья.</p>
<p>- Все, все, я сдаюсь. - Борис поднял руки, на сколько мог, вверх.</p>
<p>Тео отпустил его запястья и Борис, увалившись рядом, обнял парня поглаживая его плечо.</p>
<p>Проснувшись с утра Тео, на автомате, пошел в ванную. Утренняя рутина, как и обычно: умыться, почистить зубы, протереть очки, уложить волосы. Зайдя обратно в комнату, чтоб одеться, он заметил, что в кровати никого нет.</p>
<p>
  <em>Так, он наверное просто вышел. Скорее всего он на кухне. Тихо, дыши, не накручивай себя.</em>
</p>
<p>Тео пошел на кухню чувствуя приближение паники. Перед дверью он остановился, не решаясь войти. Немного успокоившись, он услышал звуки готовки и рывком открыл дверь. У плиты стоял Борис и готовил завтрак.</p>
<p>Тео молча прошел к столу и сел на стул.</p>
<p>- О, Поттер, ты уже проснулся.- Борис обернулся и подошёл к парню. - Ты чего такой бледный, эй?</p>
<p>- Потому что ты идиот. - Тео протирал очки салфеткой, его руки слегка дрожали. Он старался выровнять дыхание.</p>
<p>Борис пристально посмотрел парню в глаза.</p>
<p>- Я же говорил, что не уйду. - Он присел перед парнем на корточки и положил руку ему на колено.</p>
<p>Тео стал протирать очки активнее.</p>
<p>- Поттер, я слишком хорошо тебя знаю. - Борис осторожно забрал у Тео очки и положил их на стол. - Прекращай.</p>
<p>- Я тебя тоже, поэтому не стоит меня упрекать в том, что я испугался. Ладно, проехали, это все же мои заморочки. - Тео закрыл глаза и, выдохнув, нащупал очки на столе и надел их.</p>
<p>- Это не только твои заморочки, Поттер, я рядом. - Борис поднялся, заглянул Тео в глаза и пошел доготавливать завтрак.</p>
<p>Тео наблюдал за ним. Пока он шел на кухню внутри него все 50 раз перевернулось. Он не знал чего ожидать, будет Борис на месте или нет. Это было бы последним ударом для него.</p>
<p>Борис поставил тарелку перед ним с какими-то странными блинчиками, вырвав его из раздумий.</p>
<p>- Это вообще съедобно? - Тео подозрительно осматривал блюдо.</p>
<p>- Спасибо, что веришь в меня, Поттер. - Борис улыбнулся и принялся есть.</p>
<p>Тео понял, что есть он хочет очень сильно и пахло вроде ничего. Он повторил за Борисом и начал есть.</p>
<p>Оставив почти полную тарелку Тео встал чтоб уйти.</p>
<p>- Стой. Ты почти ничего не съел, все хорошо? - Борис стоял спиной к раковине, слегка оперевшись на нее.</p>
<p>- Ну нет у меня такого аппетита, как у тебя. - Тео пожал плечами и хотел уйти, но поймал на себе вопросительный взгляд Бориса. - Что ещё? Будешь заставлять доесть?</p>
<p>- Нет, конечно, пока не начнёшь падать в голодные обмороки.</p>
<p>- Не начну, обещаю. -Тео улыбнулся. Он глянул на часы на стене. - Черт! Я уже должен быть в магазине!</p>
<p>- Возможно я уйду днём. - Борис увидел страх в глазах Тео и тут же добавил. - Но вернусь вечером.</p>
<p>- Тогда до вечера. -Тео облегченно выдохнул и развернувшись вышел из кухни. Он вернулся в комнату, переоделся и пошел открывать магазин.</p>
<p>Через несколько часов Тео увидел, как выходит Борис. Но, так как был с клиентом, он лишь кивнул ему на прощание.</p>
<p>Борис вернулся когда было уже поздно и магазин должен был быть закрыт. Подойдя к зданию он увидел, что свет в магазине все еще горит, и табличка на дверях гласила “Открыто”. Он зашел внутрь, но там никого не было.</p>
<p>- Поттер?</p>
<p>Тишина. Борис запер дверь в магазин, перевернул табличку на “Закрыто” и услышал шум воды в ванной. Он пошел туда.</p>
<p>- Поттер, ты здесь? - Борис постучал в ванную, и не услышав ответа - зашел, так как дверь была не заперта. Тео стоял возле раковины. Пиджак с жилеткой валялись на полу, рубашка на нем была расстегнута и выправлена из брюк. Галстук, растрепанный, висел на шее. Тео тщательно оттирал манжет на рубашке. Присмотревшись, Борис понял, что чистя манжет он растер себе руку до крови. Он медленно подошел к Тео сбоку, так чтоб его было видно в зеркало.</p>
<p>- Поттер, тише, тише. - Борис положил свои руки поверх его. Тео вздрогнул и словно только сейчас понял, что делал. Он выронил щетку и весь задрожал. Он стал рывками пытаться снять рубашку с себя.</p>
<p>- Все, тише, успокойся, это всего лишь я. - Борис обхватил его, зафиксировав руки, и прижал к себе. Он чувствовал, как Тео дрожит всем телом. Борис продолжал что-то говорить ему, не отпуская, пока тот не перестал дрожать. - Ты как? - Сжимая плечи Тео, Борис слегка его отстранил от себя и посмотрел в глаза.</p>
<p>- Я… я не знаю. Вроде легче уже. - Тео закрыл глаза, сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов. - Спасибо.</p>
<p>- Идем в комнату, тебе нужно лечь. - Придерживая Тео за талию Борис повел его в комнату.</p>
<p>Уложив Тео в кровать он снял с него туфли и галстук.</p>
<p>- Рассказывай, что случилось? - Борис достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака металлическую коробочку, открыл ее, высыпал немного порошка из пакетика на крышечку, сделал пару дорожек. Взяв трубочку он протянул это Тео. - Давай, сначала успокоишся.</p>
<p>Тео поднялся в кровати, взял протянутую коробочку, затянулся одной дорожкой и тут же второй. Он медленно откинулся назад и закрыл глаза. Дыхание выровнялось, мышцы расслабились.</p>
<p>- Что случилось? - Борис спрятал коробочку обратно.</p>
<p>- Помнишь тогда, в Амстердаме? - Тео говорил медленно и спокойно, не открывая глаз. - Когда я убил того придурка? Его кровь, она была везде. На всех моих вещах. На моём лице. На руках. - Он говорил с секундной паузой между предложениями. - Он бы убил тебя, я не мог иначе. - У Тео слегка начали дрожать руки. Борис заметил и придвинулся ближе, чтоб погладить его волосы. - Это я помню, но что случилось сегодня? - Борис не прекращал гладить его волосы.</p>
<p>- Сегодня…, когда ты ушел, у меня был клиент. Мы обсуждали стул… - Он глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул, - Прекрасный чиппендейл. Она полезла в сумку. Не помню зачем. И порезала палец. Я предложил обработать. Кровь попала на манжет. Я хотел отмыть. А потом пришел ты.</p>
<p>- Руку нужно обработать, подожди, я сейчас. Где у тебя аптечка?</p>
<p>- В ванной.</p>
<p>Борис вышел и вернулся почти сразу. По крайней мере так показалось Тео. Он обработал руку и замотал бинтом.</p>
<p>- Это моя вина, я не должен был тебя втягивать.</p>
<p>Тео молча посмотрел на него.</p>
<p>- Если бы ты не прилетел тогда в Вегас, если бы тебя не забрал отец, этого всего не было бы. Сейчас ты был бы счастлив.</p>
<p>Тео нахмурил брови, пытаясь сосредоточиться на лице Бориса.</p>
<p>- О чем ты говоришь?</p>
<p>- Я говорю, что мы не должны были встретиться. Вообще. Я сделал тебе только хуже.</p>
<p>- Ты спас меня! - Тео хотел встать, но ему было сложно. -Не смей, не смей так говорить. - Тео поднимался на руки, они подгибались и он падал обратно.</p>
<p>Борис, в ступоре, смотрел на него, пока не увидел проступившую кровь на бинте.</p>
<p>- Поттер, ляг, тебе нужно отдохнуть. - Он надавил ему на плечи и уложил в кровать прижимая, потому что Тео все еще хотел встать.</p>
<p>- И не говори так, ты - самое лучшее, что произошло со мной в жизни.</p>
<p>Борис наклонился к Тео и поцеловал. Закрыв глаза Тео расслабился. Борис отстранился.</p>
<p>- Помнишь, когда мы встретились в Нью Йорке и ты окликнул меня? - Тео лежал с закрытыми глазами и вдыхал запах парфюма Бориса, немного сладковатый с горькой ноткой сигаретного дыма. - Я испугался, у меня сердце в пятки улетело вмиг. Я хотел увидеть тебя, но что-то мне шептало, что там можешь быть не ты. Что это просто совпадение. Но когда я обернулся и увидел тебя то не знал что делать. Как же я хотел тебя обнять, коснутся, смотреть на тебя, разговаривать. А ты говоришь, что это было ошибкой?</p>
<p>Борис вспомнил как сам с трепетом ждал: обернется или нет? Вспомнит ли вообще? А может он обознался? А что если не узнает?</p>
<p>Он пару секунд смотрел Тео в глаза, а потом опустил голову и коротко выдохнул улыбаясь.</p>
<p>- Борис, то, что мы встретились - не ошибка. Запомни это. - Тео приподнялся и поправил сзади подушки, чтоб сидя облокотится на них. - Давай спать, я сегодня очень устал.</p>
<p>- Как так вышло? - Борис помог Тео раздеться и уложил его удобнее.</p>
<p>- Что ты имеешь ввиду? - Тео внимательно следил за его действиями.</p>
<p>- Что ты не ненавидишь меня? За все, что я сделал? - Борис посмотрел ему в глаза.</p>
<p>- Я могу быть тебе только благодарен. Ты не сделал мне ничего плохого.</p>
<p>Борис взял руку парня и поднял кисть на уровень глаз.</p>
<p>- Вот это - из-за меня и не отрицай. Это только моя вина.</p>
<p>- Бред, то был мой выбор. А это, - Тео покрутил запястьем, - это его последствия. Твоя вина только в том, что я в колледже русский изучал. - Тео улыбнулся. Борис тихо засмеялся и поднявшись с кровати стал переодеваться.</p>
<p>Наблюдая за ним Тео заснул. Борис укрыл его одеялом и лег рядом.</p>
<p>Тео проснулся посреди ночи. Его трясло, он вскрикивал и всхлипывал, опираясь о кровать локтями. Рядом с ним зашевелился Борис, он сонно приоткрыл глаза, повернулся к Тео и обнял его.</p>
<p>-Тише, тише, Поттер, это всего лишь я… - он невнятно бормотал что-то сквозь сон, прижимая Тео к себе. Постепенно дрожь прекратилась, Тео лег на подушку и вплотную приник к парню, пряча лицо у него на груди.</p>
<p>Прошло уже столько лет, а он все еще вот так просыпается ночью в холодном поту, хватая ртом воздух, не имея возможности ни кричать ни шевелиться. И единственное, что его успокаивает - Борис. Ничего не поменялось с тех пор, как они познакомились. Это было словно в прошлой жизни. Столько всего произошло, столько всего изменилось. Его помолвка с Китси и Пиппа… Когда картина вернулась в музей, Тео стало как-то проще принять то, о чем говорила Пиппа: два сломленных человека не могут быть вместе иначе оба пойдут ко дну. Она была права и он, наконец-то, с чистым сердцем, смог отпустить ее. Ей совершенно не нужен человек, сломленный, который может утянуть с собой на дно. А Борис… Борис не против, так же как и Тео, свалиться в пропасть вместе.</p>
<p>                                                                                                                                                  ***</p>
<p>Бориса не было уже неделю, может меньше. Он уехал тогда и сказал, что скоро вернётся. Скоро рождество и на Тео стали накатывать тревожные воспоминания о прошлом году. Как они пытались спасти картину, но самое ужасное - как он убил человека. Хоть он и сказал Борису, что это был его выбор, но выбора у него особо и не было. Перед рождеством в магазин пошли покупатели. Кто-то хотел себе в подарок что-то новое в коллекцию, а кто-то просто проходил мимо и заглядывал в витрину в поисках необычного подарка. У Тео не было времени на тревожность, поэтому он снова созвонился со своим дилером. Он закупился оксиконтином, его утро не начиналось, пока он не закидывался таблетками. Чаще нюхал, конечно, потому что так быстрее отпускало, но если времени было в обрез - просто выпивал. По ночам он все ещё мог проснуться весь дрожа и стараясь не кричать,чтоб не разбудить Хобби. Все, что ему оставалось - ни о чем не думать и работать на убой.</p>
<p>Был канун сочельника. Тео заканчивал с последним клиентом, какой-то студент хочет необычный подарок своей паре, поэтому Тео не так чтоб был вежливым. Он постарался как можно быстрее от него избавиться. И, как мог, намекал, что ему тут делать нечего. С поникшими плечами студент вышел из магазина. Тео закрыл за ним дверь и перевернул табличку на "Закрыто". Нащупав рукой выключатель он погасил свет и оставшись в темноте ткнулся лбом в дверь шумно выдохнув.</p>
<p>- Тяжелый день?</p>
<p>Тео аж подпрыгнул от неожиданности услышав голос Бориса.</p>
<p>- Твою мать! Нельзя так, придурок.</p>
<p>Борис засмеялся.</p>
<p>- И как у тебя вообще имеются деньги, если ты вот так клиентов отшиваешь?</p>
<p>- Да у него денег нет даже на нашу табличку на дверях, я не говорю про товар. И так ему дешевку сраную подсовывал под нос, а он все никак.</p>
<p>- А если бы он богатенький был мальчик, ты бы тут небось в лепешку перед ним разбился? - Борис улыбаясь стоял в дверном проёме между жилой частью дома и магазином, облокотившись о косяк.</p>
<p>- Да какая, хрен, разница. Я просто чертовски устал.</p>
<p>Борис окинул Тео взглядом.</p>
<p>- Ты уже ужинал?</p>
<p>- А? - Тео словно включился.</p>
<p>- Говорю, ел уже?</p>
<p>- А, нет, ещё не успел. - На самом деле Тео не мог даже вспомнить когда он вообще ел последний раз что-то кроме таблеток.</p>
<p>- Пошли куда-то поедим. - Борис взял пальто парня и подал ему. Они вышли, Борис повел их в какое-то кафе, о котором Тео никогда не слышал. И когда он туда зашёл - понял почему: там сидели русские. Тео стал оглядываться по сторонам. Борис в это время с кем-то переговорил наверное администратор, так как свободных мест не было.</p>
<p>Их повели куда-то вглубь зала, там народу стало поменьше, приглушенный свет и есть отдельные кабинки. Их завели в одну из таких кабинок.</p>
<p>- Это места для вип клиентов?</p>
<p>- Можно и так сказать. - Борис пожал плечами. Сняв пальто он поцепил его на вешалку, стоявшую тут же в кабинке. Тео тоже снял пальто и сел напротив Бориса. К ним подошла официантка, Борис поговорил с ней на русском и она ушла. Он достал пачку сигарет и закурил. Тео сидел с закрытыми глазами и наслаждался отдаленным гулом голосов, который его успокаивал. Через несколько минут им принесли заказ. Борис принялся с удовольствием уметать, а Тео взял вилку и просто ковырялся в тарелке, думая о своём.</p>
<p>- Поттер, поешь хоть что-нибудь.</p>
<p>Тео, словно не услышал его и отложил вилку.</p>
<p>- Поехали в Гаагу.</p>
<p>- Чего? - Борис удивлённо смотрел на него.</p>
<p>- Гаагу. В Маурицхёйс. Она там. - Тео посмотрел Борису в глаза.</p>
<p>Борис несколько секунд сидел, не понимая, но потом до него медленно стало доходить.</p>
<p>- Ты уверен? Точно этого хочешь?</p>
<p>- Да, я хочу на нее посмотреть.</p>
<p>Борис выдохнул.</p>
<p>- Хорошо, но ты должен поесть. Посмотри на себя, так нельзя.</p>
<p>- Ты обещал ждать моих голодных обмороков. - Тео засмеялся.</p>
<p>- Так вот ещё пара минут и ты свалишься в обморок. Давай ешь.</p>
<p>Тео улыбнулся, стоило Борису вернуться и все стало намного проще. Он снова взял вилку и принялся есть. Доев они вышли на улицу.</p>
<p>- Когда ты хочешь улететь?</p>
<p>- Как можно быстрее. - Тео засунул руки в карманы пальто и шел глядя вверх, на темное зимнее небо. - Хочу последний раз на нее посмотреть.</p>
<p>- Посмотришь, обязательно. - Идя Борис набирал смс в телефоне. -Ну, вылетаем завтра, ты как?</p>
<p>Тео чуть не споткнулся.</p>
<p>- Так быстро? Как ты это делаешь?</p>
<p>- Это не я, это Мириам. -Борис улыбнулся. -Не знаю что бы я без нее делал.</p>
<p>Тео остановился. Он обернулся к Борису и, посмотрев ему в глаза, поцеловал. Борис не ожидал, секунду помешкав он обнял парня и прижался к нему отвечая на поцелуй. Тео отстранился.</p>
<p>- У тебя что-то есть? - Он потёр нос.</p>
<p>-Успокоиться или завестись?</p>
<p>- Второе.</p>
<p>- Обижаешь, всегда с собой. - Борис улыбнулся и похлопал себя по нагрудному карману пальто.</p>
<p>- Пошли куда-то.</p>
<p>- Сейчас. - Борис позвонил Юрию, назвал адрес и попросил их забрать. Через несколько минут, к ним подъехал автомобиль с тонированными окнами. Борис открыл заднюю дверь и залез по сиденью к противоположной двери, затаскивая Тео за собой. Последний закрыл дверь и они поехали.</p>
<p>
  <em>- Yura, otvezi nas v gostinitsu, nu tak, minut chtob cherez 30 my tam byli.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- Vam kogo-to vyzvat' tuda?</em>
</p>
<p>Борис посмотрел на Тео и отрицательно покачал головой.</p>
<p>- О чем вы говорили?</p>
<p>- Я просто попросил отвезти нас в гостиницу. - Борис полез в карман и достал кокаин в пакетике. Тео взял пакетик, открыл его и втянул одной ноздрей немного порошка. Он запрокинул голову и сжал ноздри. Борис забрал пакетик себе и проделал тоже самое. Так они катались все время, пока Юрий не остановил машину. Обернувшись к Борису он сказал ему в какой номер идти. Оба вышли из машины и смеясь пошли в гостиницу. Спотыкаясь они зашли в номер. Тео ощущал действие наркотика, который выводил все чувства на максимальный уровень. Он снял пальто и кинул на пол.</p>
<p>- Во сколько у нас самолёт? - Тео подошёл к кровати и упал на нее спиной.</p>
<p>- С утра, вроде в 10?.. Этот отель вроде не далеко от аэропорта. Юрий заберёт нас завтра, не волнуйся.</p>
<p>Тео закрыл глаза и тут же подскочив сел на край кровати.</p>
<p>- Твою мать, меня аж трясет от ожидания.</p>
<p>- Это не от ожидания. - Борис засмеялся и потряс почти пустым пакетиком указывая на него пальцем.</p>
<p>Тео захлестнули воспоминания, когда они только познакомились и Борис нашел викодин Ксандры. "-Не все "В" значит "Витамины", Поттер". Он смотрел на Бориса, словно был не в одной комнате с ним, словно видел его через окно. Дыхание участилось, сердце колотилось как бешеное, но здесь не было вины наркотиков, точнее не только их. В ушах начало звенеть, но страха не было, он не ощущал той паники, которая была обычно.</p>
<p>- Поттер, ты вообще тут? - Борис подошёл и сел рядом. Тео медленно выдохнул и коснулся тыльной стороной ладони его щеки.</p>
<p>- Я настолько тут, на сколько это вообще возможно.</p>
<p>Борис замер глядя ему в глаза. Впервые за все годы Тео не хотел кричать или закинуться. Впервые он был счастлив. Он хотел говорить, сказать все, что было на уме, но в тоже время это казалось таким ненужным. Быть рядом, слышать его учащенное дыхание, ощущать тепло его тела - вот что важно.</p>
<p>Тео придвинулся к Борису, наклонившись, он вдохнул запах его волос, они пахли маслами. Дыхание Бориса было тяжёлым и обжигало кожу. Тео слегка распустил галстук, так как ему не хватало воздуха. Все мысли, которые мучили его неделю, отступили. Тео, наконец-то, жил в моменте. Нет никакого было и никакого будет, только здесь и сейчас. Борис мягко зарылся пальцами в его волосы.</p>
<p>Тео прикрыл глаза от удовольствия. Он коснулся груди Бориса, чувствуя как под пальцами, сквозь ткань, сердце отбивает бешеный ритм. От этого его собственный пульс участился ещё больше. Он дрожал всем телом, чувствуя, как Борис гладит его волосы, как он спускается по затылку к шее, проводит кончиками пальцев по ключицам. Он ощущал тепло его рук сквозь плотную ткань свитера. Тео уже не понимал что из этого действие наркотика, у него кружилась голова. Сердце вылетало из груди и гулом отдавало в голову. Он слегка отстранился, опершись ладонью о кровать.</p>
<p>- Тео?.. - Борис коснулся его руки, - ты в порядке? - Его дыхание все ещё сбитое и глаза затуманены.</p>
<p>Тео никак не мог прийти в себя. От переизбытка эмоций по его щекам потекли слёзы. Он смахнул их ладонью, слегка приподняв очки. Подняв голову, он посмотрел Борису в глаза. Борис снял с него очки и поцеловал. Тео словно током прошибло, он прижался к Борису. Все было как впервые. Обняв его за шею, Тео поглаживал кудрявые волосы. Борис поддел пиджак и медленно стянул с его плеч. Они слегка отстранились друг от друга, тяжело дыша. У Тео снова в голове метались слова, которые он хотел сказать.</p>
<p>- Борис, я…</p>
<p>- Я знаю. - Борис заглянул Тео в глаза и тот почувствовал, что у него в голове было все тоже самое - те же мысли, те же эмоции и чувства. Им не нужно говорить что-то вслух, чтоб понимать друг друга, они всегда понимали без слов.</p>
<p>Тео стянул с себя свитер и снял галстук. Борис стал расстёгивать его рубашку, а Тео снимал одежду с Бориса. Руки дрожали, движения были отрывистыми. Тео, сняв с Бориса рубашку, притормозил, касаясь его обнаженной груди. Наклонившись, он поцеловал его ключицу. Борис, слегка надавив парню на грудь, немного отстранил его от себя и принялся расстёгивать брюки. Оба разделись и легли на кровать. Борис прижался к нему вплотную, Тео ощутил жар от его тела. Он скользнул рукой вниз по его животу, Борис шумно выдохнул. Они прижимались плотнее и помогали себе руками. Дыхание было сбивчивое и сиплое. Тео ощутил, как Борис сжал волосы на его затылке и, притянув его, поцеловал. Тео дрожал, он был на грани. Все, о чем он мог сейчас думать был лишь этот момент. Борис уткнулся носом в шею Тео. Кожу обжигало горячим дыханием, а запах Бориса выбивал все мысли из головы. По телу прошла волна оргазма, Тео, шумно дыша, довел до пика и Бориса. Оба парня расслабились и, все ещё лёжа вплотную друг к другу, тяжело дышали. Тео ощущал, как постепенно ослабевает действие наркотика. Его прошиб озноб и бросило в пот, он дрожал. Борис прижал его к себе, обнимая и поглаживая волосы. Пролежав так ещё несколько минут, парни по очереди приняли душ и заснули.</p>
<p>Утром их разбудил звонок телефона Бориса. Сказав что-то по русски, Борис отключил телефон.</p>
<p>- Это Юрий? - Тео сказал сквозь сон, приоткрыв один глаз.</p>
<p>- Да, он будет через пол часа. Ещё есть время проснуться. - Борис зевнул и потянулся. Тео потёр глаза, зевая. Он не проснулся от кошмарного сна и чувствовал себя вполне живо, чтоб подняться с кровати. Он перевернулся на спину и собирался вставать.</p>
<p>- Давай ещё полежим, - Борис взял его за руку и потянул к себе.</p>
<p>Тео, не особо сопротивляясь, лег рядом, положив руку под голову. Глядя в потолок, он медленно осознавал, что в голове нет ни одной тревожной мысли. И задумался, а что если бы он остался тогда с Борисом? Или если бы Борис уехал с ним? Как бы сложились их жизни?</p>
<p>Раньше он делил свою жизнь на "до взрыва" и "после взрыва" а сейчас он понял, что его жизнь поделилась на "до картины" и "после". Как не крути, а только благодаря ей закрутилась вся его жизнь, все страхи и тревоги. И, возможно, не забери тогда Борис картину, не известно встретились бы они снова?</p>
<p>- О чем задумался?</p>
<p>- О жизни.</p>
<p>- О, так ты у нас тут философ? - Борис улыбнулся. - Где твоя бочка, Диоген?</p>
<p>Тео отмахнулся.</p>
<p>- Кстати, а сколько времени? За нами же скоро приедут. Надо собираться.</p>
<p>- Не суетись, Юра подождёт.</p>
<p>- Он-то может и подождёт, а вот самолет - вряд ли. - Тео поднялся и начал одеваться, разыскивая свои вещи на полу. Они собрались, как раз когда позвонил Юрий, и вышли. Пока они летели в самолете, Тео хотел поспать. Времени хватало, но сон не шел. Во-первых он все еще чувствовал остаточное действие наркотика, потому что они с Борисом накануне приняли очень даже не мало, а во-вторых то, что произошло накануне, не давало ему покоя. Он не чувствовал себя так хорошо с момента взрыва и это его тревожило. Он настолько привык жить в стрессе, что такие моменты его пугали. Каждые пол часа он то и дело поглядывал на спящего рядом Бориса, не веря самому себе.</p>
<p>Прилетев в Гаагу, они поселились в гостинице и как только они закинули чемоданы в номер, Тео тут же потащил Бориса в музей.</p>
<p>- Идем, быстрее. Как же я давно её не видел. - Тео буквально тащил Бориса за собой. Он не мог думать ни о чем кроме картины и даже не обращал внимания на дорогу по которой они шли. Зачем? Ведь Борис знает как добраться до гостиницы, хотя некоторые вывески все же привлекали внимание.</p>
<p>- Притормози, она ведь никуда не денется. Что произойдет за эти несколько минут? - Борис шел зевая и пытаясь подкурить. Тео театрально замедлил шаг давая Борису возможность докурить сигарету. Наконец-то попав в музей, они прошли несколько залов с толпами зевак, пока не дошли до нужного. Увидев картину, Тео прям замер. Она висела на стене, словно ее никогда оттуда и не снимали. На золотистом фоне, украшена портьерами, висела его птичка. Борис, стоя рядом, провел пальцами по его рукаву.</p>
<p>- С рождеством, Поттер. Тео обернулся к нему и в его глазах стояли слезы. Он взял Бориса за руку, крепко сжав. У него было так много слов, чтоб сказать. Его переполняли эмоции. Он словно чувствовал, что именно так все и должно быть. Картина, он сам и Борис. Тео открыл рот, чтоб сказать Борису, все что было у него в голове, но тут, словно в замедленной съемке, до него донесся звук взрыва, а следом и сам взрыв и вырвалось облако пыли. Придя в себя, Тео увидел уже знакомую картину: все завалено обломками, кругом бетонная крошка и неподвижные тела. Он закашлялся, в груди саднило словно в рот насыпали песка, и он резко вдохнул. Он огляделся по сторонам, не понимая что происходит. Тео пытался найти свои очки. Найдя их, он нащупал и чью-то руку рядом.Трясущимися руками он надел очки и присмотрелся. Знакомые часы, швейцарские, часики европейского плейбоя. Проследив взглядом выше, он увидел лицо Бориса.</p>
<p>-Борис. Борис. - Он потянулся к телу, но ощутив холодную кожу под пальцами и увидев остекленелый взгляд он понял, что уже видел такую картину. Тогда давно, 15 лет назад, он уже видел такие глаза у людей, которые окружали его, когда он пришел в себя после взрыва в музее.</p>
<p>-Борис… - Его трясло. Он надеялся, что это сон и он сейчас проснется, что Борис спит рядом. Вот сейчас он обернется, обнимет и успокоит. Но ничего не происходило. Голос, который был у него в голове, повторял одно и тоже "он мертв". Шатаясь, Тео поднялся и пошел к выходу. Он не смотрел по сторонам, кругом шумели люди, спасатели с собаками пытались разгрести завалы, но Тео шел дальше, ему нужно было уйти.</p>
<p>Он не мог находиться там. На выходе его пытались остановить, что-то спрашивали, но Тео лишь отмахивался, а одному офицеру он даже ударил в лицо наотмашь. Ему было плевать что от него хотят и кто все эти люди. Ему просто надо было быстро идти в гостиницу, это просто кошмарный сон. Там, в номере, его уже ждет Борис.</p>
<p>Тео ускорял шаг пока не прошел больше квартала и не понял, что не знает куда идти. Он сел на ближайшую лавочку и начал вспоминать как дойти в гостиницу. Просидев так несколько минут он понял, заметив знакомые вывески, что почти пришел. Зайдя в гостиницу и поднявшись в свой номер он поцепил табличку "Не беспокоить" и сел на пол. Стоило ему расслабиться, как недавно увиденное снова накатило на него. Взрыв, остекленевшие глаза Бориса.</p>
<p>Тео сжал голову руками и беззвучно закричал. Его трясло, он крепче сжимал волосы. Скрутившись, он лег, стуча кулаками по полу. Тео не обращал внимания на слезы текущие по щекам. Он пролежал так, пока не стемнело. Где-то за стеной шумел телевизор, показывали новости и хоть Тео не знал голландского он догадывался, что говорят о взрыве. Тео выхватил из всего сказанного знакомое имя - Карел Фабрициус, но никак не отреагировал.</p>
<p>Когда он поднялся у него не было никаких сил, все чего он хотел - заснуть и никогда не просыпаться. Нащупав в кармане коробку с таблетками, Тео пошел к бару. Там в мини холодильнике стояли маленькие бутылки с выпивкой. Он вытащил все, что было, достал стакан и вылил все бутылки в него. Высыпав несколько таблеток за раз себе на ладонь, он смотрел на них невидящим взглядом.</p>
<p>Перед глазами вновь появилось бледное лицо Бориса.</p>
<p>
  <em>Я должен был сделать это раньше. Если бы меня не было он был бы жив… все они...</em>
</p>
<p>Чисто автоматически он закинул таблетки в рот и сделал большой глоток. Так он проделал и с остальными таблетками. Выпив последние, он лег на кровать и закрыл глаза.</p>
<p>
  <em>Никто больше не умрет, если не будет меня… Это все моя вина. Простите.</em>
</p>
<p>                                                                                                                                                    ***</p>
<p>Тиа проснулась как от толчка, словно ее ударили в грудь и выбили весь воздух. Она резко села в кровати пытаясь прийти в себя. В голове ещё звучали какие-то обрывки, которые она никогда не могла понять.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Это в последний раз? Это действительно ты?..."</em>
</p>
<p>Такие сны ей снились лет 20 назад. Ощущение, что она задыхается и никак не может кого-то найти. Кого-то очень дорогого, потому что сердце в груди сжималось каждый раз. Она бегала по разрушенному зданию, но никого не было, сколько бы она не искала. Никогда.</p>
<p>Тут же прозвенел будильник. Она тяжело повернула голову, так как сон ещё не отпустил. Надо идти на работу. Она поднялась и пошла в ванную. Дрожь в теле и ощущение болезненного страха не проходили. Она вышла из ванной и подошла к тумбочке. Из ящика она достала коробку с таблетками. Взяв пару, она раздавила их в порошок и втянула носом через трубочку. Она села на кровать и откинулась на одеяло. Дрожь прекратилась и по телу прошла волна расслабления.</p>
<p>Ей тогда было 12, ее только удочерили, и почти каждую ночь она просыпалась от одного и того же кошмара. Это длилось года 3, пока она не узнала об опиатах. Ее друг из школы дал ей пол таблетки оксиконтина и кошмары прекратились. С тех пор у нее всегда под рукой есть пара таблеток. Хотя последние лет 10 она уже не так активно употребляет. Она бы так и провалялась в кровати, если бы не Олли, голосовой помощник.</p>
<p>- Пора выходить, машина уже ждёт внизу.</p>
<p>- Хорошо, Олли. Я просто ещё немного…</p>
<p>- Машина будет стоять ещё 2 минуты, а потом Вы не сможете найти такси.</p>
<p>Тиа закатила глаза и, с трудом поднявшись, быстро одела костюм и вышла.</p>
<p>Она подошла к авто и дверь открылась, механический голос поприветствовал ее и поблагодарил за использование их услуг. Тиа молча села на пассажирское сиденье. Двери закрылись и они поехали. Каждый день она ездит на работу в одно и тоже время. Она бы никогда не подумала, что ей будет интересен антиквариат. Отец рассказывал, что когда-то там работал его хороший знакомый, но Тиа больше ничего о нем не знала. Старые хозяева уже давно умерли и магазин был заброшен. Она ещё училась в школе, когда они с отцом проходили мимо. Грязные окна и старинная мебель моментально привлекли внимание. Благодаря деньгам отца, точнее деда Ченса, она смогла восстановить магазин. Название она решила не менять, во-первых лишние траты на вывеску, а во-вторых смотрится солидно и внушающе "Хобарт и Блэквелл". Она обучилась реставрации мебели и сама занималась продажами. Дела не сказать, чтоб хорошо шли, многие уже не интересовались старинными вещами, но на вполне безбедную жизнь хватало. Большую часть времени она занималась реставрацией, а магазин в основном открывала по заказу, за редким исключением, когда заходили любители диковинок.</p>
<p>На сегодня у нее не было клиентов и весь день она методично строгала и шлифовала ножки стула.</p>
<p>Тиа пришла в себя, когда было уже совсем поздно. Она не хотела вызывать такси, поэтому оделась и вышла на улицу. На улице был уже декабрь, конец года, скоро праздники. Люди суетились кругом, а она, засунув руки в карманы и опустив голову, просто шла прямо, даже не особо понимая, куда идёт.</p>
<p>Пришла в себя она только через несколько кварталов. Было уже поздно и на улицах начали появляться не самые приятные личности. Тиа достала сигарету и хотела уже закурить, как увидела что несколько парней пристают к девушке. Она спрятала сигарету обратно в пачку и пару секунд понаблюдала, а вдруг знакомые или ещё чего. Но когда они стали хватать девушку за руку и пытаться куда-то увести, Тиа пошла в их сторону.</p>
<p>- Дорогая! Давно ждёшь?! Прости, что задержалась, никак не вышло пораньше с работы уйти! - Она стала активно размахивать руками и громко разговаривать привлекая внимание прохожих. Подойдя вплотную к девушке и потянувшись поцеловать ее в щеку она шепнула, - сделай вид, что мы знакомы.</p>
<p>Секунду помешкав девушка обняла Тию в ответ.</p>
<p>- Ну наконец-то! Я тут уже замёрзла!</p>
<p>Парни стали отходить в сторону, так как люди на улице стали уже оглядываться на них. Тиа взяла девушку за руку и повела в сторону более оживленного движения. Зайдя за угол и пройдя полквартала, она достала сигарету и закурила.</p>
<p>- Меня Тиа зовут, - она протянула руку для рукопожатия.</p>
<p>- Боря, - девушка ответила на рукопожатие.</p>
<p>- Приятно. Что ты тут делаешь так поздно? - Тиа осматривала девушку: черные кудрявые волосы чуть ниже плеча, темные глаза, резкие скулы. Боря была ниже Тии примерно на голову.</p>
<p>- Просто гуляла, - она пожала плечами.</p>
<p>Тиа продолжала изучать девушку и заметила, что под глазом у нее тоналкой замазан синяк.</p>
<p>- Тут местная шайка наркоманов тусуется, надо поосторожнее быть, особенно вечером.</p>
<p>Боря шла, глядя под ноги, услышав про наркотики она немного вздрогнула и ещё сильнее спрятала лицо в шарф.</p>
<p>- Ты откуда? - Тиа перестала так пристально смотреть на нее, хотя было ощущение, что они уже встречались.</p>
<p>- Из России, Австралии, Польши, Канады Новой Гвинеи, Швеции, - она загибала пальцы, - а вообще из Украины.</p>
<p>- Вот это тебя жизнь потаскала. - Тиа усмехнулась.</p>
<p>- Мой муж - дипломат и его часто отправляют в разные страны. Но вроде как тут мы должны осесть.</p>
<p>-Боря… никогда раньше не слышала такое имя, хотя и кажется таким знакомым… - Тиа задумалась и держала сигарету в руках уже почти минуту.</p>
<p>- Оно и у меня дома не такое распространенное. Полностью Борислава.</p>
<p>Тиа кивнула и они помолчали несколько секунд. Пауза уже вот-вот грозила стать неловкой, как Тиа спросила:</p>
<p>- А если серьезно, что ты тут искала?</p>
<p>Боря подпрыгнула от неожиданности.</p>
<p>- Я же говорю, что просто гуляла…</p>
<p>- Сюда сложно зайти просто так, надо очень постараться, особенно если ты не местный. Туристы обычно по центральным улицам гуляют.</p>
<p>- Ладно. Я кое-что искала. Думала, что тут с этим намного легче. - Девушка говорила очень тихо.</p>
<p>Тиа пристально посмотрела на неё. Она знала это выражение лица, видела его много раз в зеркале. И поэтому у нее не было сомнений в том, что же на самом деле искала эта малознакомая ей женщина.</p>
<p>- Пошли со мной, я могу тебе помочь. Только это будет стоить денег.</p>
<p>- Деньги не проблема. Совсем. - Девушка вздрогнула когда из браслета на руке заиграла мелодия. Она остановилась так, чтоб Тии не было видно и приняла вызов, смахнув рукой вправо почти вплотную к браслету. Над рукой засветился экран с лицом какого-то мужчины.</p>
<p>- Я сейчас отправлю автомобиль, стой на месте. - Звонок оборвался.</p>
<p>- Твой муж? - Его взгляд, не терпящий непослушания, командирские интонации в голосе. Это всё заставило Тию его уже ненавидеть.</p>
<p>Боря тяжело вздохнула и кивнула. Тиа взяла ее руку с браслетом и внесла свой номер.</p>
<p>- Наберешь, когда решишься. Хотя с таким придурком я бы долго не думала.</p>
<p>Примерно через полминуты подъехал автомобиль, как не удивительно, с водителем.</p>
<p>Не самой привлекательной внешности коренастый молодой человек открыл дверь. Боря послушно села и машина уехала. Тиа провела их взглядом, пока те не скрылись из виду. Когда девушка опомнилась, сигарета дотлела почти до конца и погасла. Она посмотрела на время - было около полуночи. Быстро набрав что-то на своем браслете, она села на ближайшую лавочку и стала ждать такси.</p>
<p>Вернувшись домой она устало упала в кровать и заснула. Сон был тревожным, она снова кого-то искала, но теперь было ощущение, что тот человек уже близко, ещё немного и она найдет их. Но на этот раз она не просто никого не нашла, но ещё и попала в какой-то взрыв. Тиа снова проснулась, как от толчка. Она кашляла, схватившись за шею и стала ее царапать, чтоб прошел воздух. Компьютерный голос привел Тию в чувства.</p>
<p>- Ваш сон нарушен, чтоб выспаться Вы должны выпить успокоительное и снова лечь спать.</p>
<p>Она дрожала, но уже могла дышать. Шея болела от царапин. Тия пошла в ванную, чтоб обработать раны.</p>
<p>После встречи с той девушкой кошмары снова стали сниться каждый день. Таблетки вновь заменили ей завтрак. Давненько она не чувствовала себя так отвратительно. И как назло перед праздниками повалили клиенты, и не смотря на свое самочувствие, ей нужно было зарабатывать деньги.</p>
<p>Каждое утро она просыпалась в холодном поту. Сны становились чётче, уже виднелись лица. Тиа старалась не вникать в них, чтоб не сделать себе ещё хуже. Она просто вынюхивала несколько дорожек с утра и шла работать. Так продолжалось неделю, пока у нее не закончились таблетки. Ей становилось только хуже и она вспомнила к кому можно обратиться за дозой. Она пыталась вспомнить как его зовут. Последний раз она была у него когда ей было 20? Тогда она частенько к нему заглядывала, потому что знала, что у него и товар хороший и поможет если что.</p>
<p>- Хорст! Бля, это ж сколько ему сейчас лет должно быть? Он вообще ещё жив?.. - девушка пыталась вспомнить его адрес. - Олли, у тебя по-любому должен быть его адрес в памяти. Где живёт Хорст?</p>
<p>- Я запрограммирован оповещать Тодди Барбура каждый раз, когда вы упоминаете Хорста.</p>
<p>- Блядь! Стой, не вызывай, отмена!</p>
<p>- Отмена принята.</p>
<p>Тиа выдохнула, не хватало ещё его в это втягивать. Она вспомнила как сама запрограммировала Олли на эту функцию, чтоб не иметь соблазна. Но сейчас она пыталась лихорадочно вспомнить его адрес. Почему она решила вызывать именно отца? Он ведь до сих пор не знает, что она наркоманка. Это бы его убило просто. Нет, она не могла так с ним поступить. Она ведь могла просто удалить эти данные, но не удалила…</p>
<p>- Отец, отец… Олли, покажи мне старый дом моего отца?</p>
<p>На стене появилась проекция с фотографиями дома Барбуров.</p>
<p>- А теперь покажи мне все дома рядом.</p>
<p>Картинки стали сменять друг друга, пока не появилась фотография белого таунхауса с черными чугунными дверьми и молотками в виде львиных голов.</p>
<p>- Стой! Где этот дом находится? Пришли мне адрес. Браслет на руке Тиа издал звуковой сигнал. Далековато, почти на другой конец Манхеттена, но она решила не вызывать такси, а пойти пешком. По дороге она отменила все встречи с клиентами.</p>
<p>Идти оказалось не так уж и далеко, она думала будет дольше, но в общей сложности она потратила около часа. И еще где-то полчаса она потратила на то, чтоб отыскать нужный дом. И вот те самые чугунные двери, и массивные молотки. Она взялась за один и постучала, не особо ожидая, что ей откроют. Пока она ждала мимо проносились машины, что заставляло ее вздрагивать так, будто на улице война. Спустя какое-то время ей открыл немолодой человек, ему уже было под 70.</p>
<p>- Тиа? Это ты?</p>
<p>- Привет, Хорст. Давненько не виделись. - девушка грустно улыбнулась. Мужчина отступил в сторону пропуская ее внутрь.</p>
<p>Когда Тиа зашла Хорст закрыл за ней дверь.</p>
<p>- И правда, давно не виделись. Я надеялся никогда тебя больше не увидеть.</p>
<p>- Я тоже, если честно. Но мне совсем хреново и все закончилось, а в таком состоянии идти куда-то и искать не самая лучшая идея.</p>
<p>- Это правильно, да. - Мужчина грустно оглядывал девушку.</p>
<p>Тиа порылась в карманах и достала деньги. Она протянула их Хорсту.</p>
<p>- Нет, что ты. Я угощаю, в честь встречи.</p>
<p>В квартире, как и раньше, везде лежали молодые ребята. Тиа нашла свободный диван и села ждать хозяина.</p>
<p>                                                                                                                                                      ***</p>
<p>Сев в машину Боря никак не могла отвязаться от мысли, что знает эту девушку. Имя, лицо, возможно даже некоторые повадки не давали ей покоя. Она даже совсем забыла что ослушалась мужа и ей сейчас влетит. Водитель привез ее домой. Она зашла в квартиру и тут же столкнулась с мужем.</p>
<p>- Я что тебе говорил на счёт прогулок?</p>
<p>- Никуда не уходить без твоего разрешения. - Девушка смотрела в пол, пышные кудри упали ей на лицо.</p>
<p>- А ты что сделала?</p>
<p>- Ушла без твоего разрешения.</p>
<p>- Хорошо, что ты это понимаешь, - он окинул Борю презрительным взглядом, - раз уж твой отец тебя не воспитал, этим займусь я. - Мужчина со всей силы ударил ее в живот. Боря согнулась пополам и стала хватать ртом воздух, пытаясь зацепиться рукой хоть за что-то. Не найдя ничего подходящего она осела на пол. Мужчина продолжил ее бить уже ногами. Он бил куда попадёт, но старался не особо задевать лицо. Боря знала почему он так делает, потому что, как дипломату, ему всегда может понадобиться супруга для сопровождения. Пропустив несколько сильных ударов по рёбрам она сгруппировалась, стараясь максимально закрыть тело руками. Боря стиснула зубы, чтоб не заплакать, потому что от этого все могло стать только хуже. Когда он успокоился и прекратил, Боря уже лежала почти без сознания. Она продолжала так лежать несколько минут, чтоб убедиться, что он ушел и смотрит телевизор. С трудом поднявшись, она еле дошла до кровати. Взяла свою подушку с одеялом и пошла спать на кухонный диванчик. Потому что он терпеть не мог если кровать пачкалась кровью.</p>
<p>Проснувшись на следующее утро, она с трудом села.</p>
<p>- Наконец-то продрыхлась. Мне нужно будет уехать на неделю, поэтому, чтоб ты никуда не ушла я решил поступить вот так. - Он достал наручники и металлическую цепь. Один конец цепи он пристегнул замком к батарее, а второй наручниками к ее руке. - Длины цепи должно хватить чтоб ты тут все не загадила и могла сходить в туалет. Этого тебе будет достаточно. Потом, когда вернусь, я посмотрю на твое поведение и мы решим можно ли тебе снова выходить или нет.</p>
<p>Боря все это время молча сидела и даже боялась кивать головой. Она следила за ним как он собирается и выходит закрывая за собой дверь. Как только он вышел она заглянула в холодильник и достала какой-то замёрзший пакет, чтоб приложить к рёбрам и немного унять боль.</p>
<p>Боря провела так неделю, ребра все еще болели, но уже не так сильно. Еще день другой и можно будет нормально ходить. Он должен вернуться сегодня, но вот уже вечер, а мужа все еще не было. Когда наконец-то Боря услышала поворачивающийся в замке ключ она замерла, потому что не знала чего ждать. Мужчина зашел явно злой. Боря не знала что делать и спрятаться никуда тоже не могла.</p>
<p>- ЁБ ТВОЮ МАТЬ! СУКА! - Он сбрасывал все с полок и швырял вещи на пол. Выйдя на кухню он заметил жену.</p>
<p>- ЭТО ВСЕ ИЗ-ЗА ТЕБЯ, БЛЯДЬ! Боря испугалась, она поняла по его взгляду, что сейчас он ее просто убьет. Она стала отодвигаться от него.</p>
<p>- Куда, тварь?! - Он схватил цепь и резко дернул на себя. Ее дернуло за цепью, наручники содрали кожу на запястье. Боря пыталась отползти и где-то спрятаться, но он тянул на себя сильнее, еще немного и он вывихнул бы ей плечо. Он наотмашь ударил ее по лицу так, что разбил ей губу, из глаз брызнули слезы. Заметив слезы мужчина разозлился еще больше. Он бил ее по лицу, по голове, схватив за волосы он несколько раз ударил ее лицом о стену. Боря уже не сдерживаясь плакала. Он, держа ее за волосы, потащил девушку в комнату, но помешала цепь.</p>
<p>- Да блядь! - Он вышел из кухни и вернулся с ключами от наручников. Пока он возился с замком Боря нащупала на полу валяющуюся чугунную сковороду. Она взяла ее за ручку и с размаху ударила мужа, тот отшатнулся и упал на спину. Боря освободила руку от наручников, кинула сковороду мужу в лицо и побежала, как могла, из квартиры. У нее не было времени даже захватить с собой пальто. Она вышла на улицу и пошла куда глаза глядят, не оглядываясь назад. Где-то через час ходьбы она оглянулась - никто за ней не шел. Девушка сильно замерзла, ей было плохо, на улице ни души. Она дошла до ближайшей лавочки и села на нее. Голову словно разрывало изнутри на куски, перед глазами все плыло. Она закрыла глаза, хоть и знала, что сейчас никак нельзя засыпать, но сил уже не было никаких. Боря расслабилась и увидела сон. Двое ребят, еще совсем молодые идут по пустыне под зонтом и о чем-то разговаривают. Картинки сменяли друг друга, дальше она увидела, как они вместе проводят время. Следующее воспоминание было как они стоят ночью на улице рядом с такси. Один мальчик собирается уезжать, а второй… второй мальчик это она?.. Он поцеловал первого и убежал. Потом они же взрослые, снова встретились и тут она узнала в первом мальчике Тию! Только ее тогда звали иначе.</p>
<p>-Тео… - Боря очнулась на лавочке, по щекам текли слезы. Она вспомнила все. - Тео… Она вспомнила, что Тиа оставила свой номер. Боря подняла руку и поняла, что браслет сломался когда она убегала. С трудом поднявшись с лавочки она пошла туда, где они встретились с Тиа, надеясь найти ее там. Боря совершенно не знала почему, но она была уверена, что Тиа тоже вспомнит.</p>
<p>                                                                                                                                                      ***</p>
<p>Хорст принес Тиа дозу. Она приготовила раствор героина и набрала себе в шприц. Затянув жгут она ввела иглу, попав в вену она отпустила жгут. Когда поршень дошел почти до конца Тиа откинулась на спинку дивана и закрыла глаза. Через секунду она поняла, что эта доза для нее большая, так как она уже была на опиатах. Но сил что-то делать у нее не было. Она расслабилась, дыхание и сердцебиение стали замедляться. Перед глазами снова стали мелькать эти кошмары, но теперь она видела лица. Теперь она слышала стих, отрывками, но слышала.</p>
<p>
  <em>“В самый первый раз я помню тебя, у тебя светлые волосы и ты не любишь меня в ответ…”</em>
</p>
<p>Она видела мужчину, и женщину, которой он пишет картину: на светлом фоне прикованная цепью птица. Он счастлив потому, что может ей подарить картину, но не успевает ничего сказать и погибает во время взрыва.</p>
<p>
  <em>“В следующий раз твои волосы темные и ты любишь….”</em>
</p>
<p>Она видела двух мальчиков, которые лежали вместе у бассейна.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Больше всего я помню то время, когда мы выросли вместе, когда ты делился со мной своими секретами, печалями и тайными местами. Когда мы встретились взрослыми ты стал более разборчивым. Я не виню тебя…”</em>
</p>
<p>Тиа видела воспоминания Тео, как они познакомились с Борисом. Как они проводили время вместе в Лас Вегасе, как они расстались и потом снова сошлись. Она видела, как они полетели в Нидерланды, видела взрыв и глаза Бориса, остекленевшие глаза.</p>
<p>- Борис!!! - Она резко поднялась и тут же откинулась обратно на диван из-за головной боли. Над ней стоял Хорст и еще какие-то люди. У одного в руках был пустой шприц но не из-под героина.</p>
<p>- Тиа, ты в порядке?</p>
<p>-Борис! - Тиа плакала. - Мне нужно идти!</p>
<p>- Подожди, ты сейчас далеко не уйдешь. - Хорст пытался остановить её.</p>
<p>- Нет, Хорст, мне нужно идти, мне нужно найти ее! Тиа оттолкнула парня, который встал у нее на пути. Голова раскалывалась, ее тошнило, но она должна была найти Борю. Шатаясь она вышла на улицу. Куда идти? Где искать? Тиа поняла, что совершенно не имеет понятия куда идти. Ноги понесли ее сами. Она шла по 10 улице, так как и неделю назад. Она надеялась, что ну вот возможно произойдет чудо и они снова встретятся. Тиа дошла до того места, где они встретились в прошлый раз, но там никого не было. Она развернулась и уже шла обратно.</p>
<p>- Поттер!</p>
<p>Тиа замерла. Сердце мигом улетело в пятки, она сжала кулаки, ей было страшно, но она обернулась. Напротив нее стояла Боря и улыбалась самой нежной улыбкой, какую Тиа только видела.</p>
<p>- Борис… - Тиа упала на колени, ее бил озноб.</p>
<p>Боря подошла, присела с ней рядом, положила руку ей на затылок и они коснулись лбами. Тиа обняла Борю и прижала к себе.</p>
<p>- Это ты, я не могу поверить, что это ты.</p>
<p>- Полегче, у меня все тело болит. - Боря говорила сипло так как сильно замерзла. Тиа отстранилась от нее и осмотрела.</p>
<p>- Да ты же совсем голая, в такую-то погоду! - Тиа коснулась браслета - Олли, вызови машину до дома и подогрей кровать к приезду, а еще закажи лекарства и бинты и что там еще нужно при первой помощи.</p>
<p>- Принято к действию, машина будет через 3 минуты. Тиа отключила браслет. Когда машина подъехала Тиа помогла Боре сесть и они уехали.</p>
<p>Уже дома Тиа уложила Борю в кровать, обработала все раны и перебинтовала. Буквально спустя несколько минут, согревшись, Боря заснула. Тиа же никак не могла прийти в себя. Ее трусило и тошнило, несколько раз даже вырвало. Она никак не могла согреться.</p>
<p>- Олли, кофе, покрепче.</p>
<p>- Принято. Тиа с трудом заставила себя ходить. Воспоминания в голове превратились в кашу. Она помнила как когда-то ее заставлял ходить Борис. Или не ее? Или не Борис? Тогда тоже было холодно. Кофеварка противно пикнула, Тиа поморщилась и пошла за чашкой.</p>
<p>- Олли, напомни мне выкинуть эту мерзость писклявую.</p>
<p>- Принято. Тиа сидела на кухне несколько часов и скорее нюхала кофе, чем пила.</p>
<p>- Ты все таки выпей кофе, станет полегче. - Боря стояла в дверях оперевшись о косяк. Тиа подняла на нее глаза и у нее разболелась голова. Она уже видела это раньше. Или не она?</p>
<p>- Ты в порядке? - Боря подошла и села рядом на стул.</p>
<p>- Я не знаю. Я уже видела это раньше, а может и нет. Что с нами происходит? Боря молча взяла ее лицо в руки и поцеловала. Тию словно током ударило, снова полились воспоминания. Она непроизвольно обняла девушку и мягко зарылась пальцами в ее кудри.</p>
<p>- Я думала, что никогда тебя больше не увижу… я… он… мы, мы так думали, - Тиа слегка отстранилась, - это все наша вина. Если бы не мы ты был бы жив, ты бы никогда не испытала всех этих ужасов. Прости, прости за всё. - Тиа плакала.</p>
<p>- Я рядом, все хорошо. - Боря, стиснув зубы от боли, крепко обняла Тию. - Мы снова вместе. Как же нас судьба свела.</p>
<p>Тия зарылась носом в волосы девушки, они пахли маслами, так же как и тогда в гостинице.</p>
<p>- Столько всего в голове перемешалось. Кто я? Кто ты? Как нам быть?</p>
<p>- Какая разница кто мы? Зачем давать имена? Главное, что мы вместе. - Боря медленно отпустила ее и сжалась от боли. Тия утерла слезы.</p>
<p>- Прости, тебе нужно отдыхать. - Она помогла Боре дойти до кровати и уложила. Тия провела рукой рядом с ее лицом. - Что он с тобой сделал… Что тебе приходилось терпеть все это время… Прости меня.</p>
<p>- Не могу тебя простить, потому что не за что прощать. Это совершенно не твоя вина.</p>
<p>- Я вызову врача, не бойся, он повидал и не такое, - Тия грустно улыбнулась, - зато без лишних вопросов поможет. Олли, вызови Джерома, пусть приедет как можно быстрее.</p>
<p>- Принято. - Голосовой помощник помолчал с минуту. - Он приедет в течении часа.</p>
<p>До приезда врача девушки сидели молча. Когда приехал Джером, он осмотрел обоих.</p>
<p>- Вам нужен отдых. Хороший сон и никакого стресса и все будет хорошо.</p>
<p>- Спасибо, Джером. - Тиа вышла его проводить.</p>
<p>- Слушай, а я точно не должен ни о чем сообщить, ну не знаю, в полицию, например? - Он кивнул головой в сторону комнаты, где осталась Боря.</p>
<p>- Нет, не стоит. Я не хочу чтоб этот кретин ее нашел.</p>
<p>- Тогда стоит выкинуть ее браслет. Даже сломанные они могут передавать GPS сигнал.</p>
<p>- Черт, как я не подумала сама. Спасибо. - Тиа закрыла за ним дверь и вернулась в комнату.</p>
<p>- Боря, твой браслет. Нужно от него избавиться.</p>
<p>Боря непонимающе посмотрела на Тию.</p>
<p>- Этот кретин может тебя выследить по браслету, я должна увезти его подальше отсюда.</p>
<p>- Yob tvoyu mat’. - Боря сняла браслет и протянула девушке. - Только прошу, будь осторожна.</p>
<p>- Не волнуйся, я не долго. - Тиа забрала браслет, оделась и вышла. Ей все еще было не очень хорошо, но нужно было унести браслет как можно дальше и чтоб это никак не привело к ней.</p>
<p>Она вышла на 1 авеню и пошла в сторону метро. Её начало мутить, поэтому пройдя где-то два квартала она вызвала такси. Не доехав пол квартала до станции она вышла и снова пошла пешком. Из-за головной боли она не сразу заметила уже знакомую машину с водителем внутри. Не подавая вида, что узнала, Тиа спустилась в подземку, прошла на перрон, дождалась поезда и зашла в вагон. Проехав одну станцию она оставила часы под сиденьем и вышла из метро. Выйдя на улицу она поняла, что жутко замерзла, потому что не ожидала такой длительной прогулки. Тиа вызвала такси и поехала домой.</p>
<p>- Тебя так долго не было, я волновалась. - Боря сидела на краю кровати и резко подскочила, когда Тиа зашла в квартиру, чуть не упав от головокружения.</p>
<p>- Что ж ты делаешь? - Тиа подбежала к ней и помогла лечь в кровать. - Джером сказал тебе отдыхать.</p>
<p>- Он сказал НАМ отдыхать.</p>
<p>- Прости, что так долго, но кажется мы очень вовремя избавились от браслета. Я видела ту машину, с водителем. Боря испуганно вздрогнула. - Не бойся, до утра он нас точно не найдет, а завтра с утра мы поедем к моему отцу домой. Поживем там, пока решим что делать.</p>
<p>Тиа легла рядом и обняла Борю. Обе заснули почти сразу. Тие снился сон, тревожный сон.</p>
<p>                                                                                                                                                          ***</p>
<p>
  <em>“В самый первый раз я помню тебя, у тебя светлые волосы и ты не любишь меня в ответ…”</em>
</p>
<p>Он переехал только на днях и вещи ещё лежали не распакованными, за исключением художественных принадлежностей. Это было единственное, что его волновало, остальное как-то было совсем не важно. Прошла где-то неделя, как погибла его жена во время родов. С ней погиб и ребенок. Он даже не знал мальчик это или девочка. Оставаться в Амстердаме не было никаких сил, поэтому переехать показалось ему отличной идеей. Сегодня он должен был выйти в свет, впервые после смерти жены. Не то, что бы он хотел, но вечно горевать тоже не вариант. Как говорят, только заняв себя чем-то можно избавиться от нежелательных мыслей. Пришлось лезть в чемоданы и доставать костюм. Он не хотел собираться в спешке, хотел чтоб к выходу все было готово. Пока он искал костюм, Карел поглядывал на мольберт с незаконченной картиной. Он хотел написать ее как подарок жене на рождение ребенка, но сейчас не видел в ней никакого смысла. Однако и выкидывать было жалко.</p>
<p>Так за размышлениями о прошлом и поиском костюма он и не заметил как наступил вечер и уже стоило выходить. Карел оделся и вышел в поисках кареты. К его счастью она нашлась достаточно быстро. Он залез, сказал кучеру куда ехать и заплатил ему. Карел рассчитывал на длительную поездку, но видимо он слишком привык к Амстердаму, так как приехали они очень быстро. Он даже не сразу понял, почему они стоят, пока кучер не постучал по крыше и не сказал, что пора выходить. Выйдя он стал оглядываться и заметил, как люди стягиваются в одно и тоже здание и, как он решил, ему тоже туда.</p>
<p>Карел прошел в здание и попал сразу в главный зал, где толпились люди, здоровались, обнимались и обменивались любезностями. Он встретил некоторых своих знакомых, которые представили его ещё каким-то художникам, он не особо вникал, но приветливо всем улыбался и смеялся над шутками, которых даже не слушал. Пока люди подтягивались стоял шум, но примерно через минут 10 вышел хозяин.</p>
<p>- Приветствую всех вас, дамы и господа, и надеюсь, что вы проведёте отличный вечер. Он поднял бокал, гости сделали тоже самое. Карел даже не успел заметить откуда бокал появился у него в руке, но не отбиваясь от остальных тоже поднял его и немного отпил.</p>
<p>Вышел оркестр и заиграла музыка, гости разошлись от центра, давая место для тех, кто танцует.</p>
<p>Пока все были заняты музыкой, Карел решил отойти в сторону, где потише. Он стал у стены и наблюдал за гостями. Это было намного интереснее, чем быть в гуще событий. Бокал с шампанским он просто держал в руках, иногда автоматически помешивая напиток. Сбоку подошла женщина и, облакотившись на стену, выпила бокал с вином.</p>
<p>- Вы будете допивать своё вино?</p>
<p>Карел аж вздрогнул, он и не заметил как кто-то подошёл.</p>
<p>- Наверное нет…</p>
<p>- Отлично. - Женщина забрала у него бокал и за два глотка опустошила его. Карел просто молча смотрел, потому что не знал что нужно говорить в такой ситуации.</p>
<p>- Вы один?</p>
<p>- Да, а Вы?</p>
<p>- Я с мужем. - Женщина указала бокалом в сторону зала, где стояла компания мужчин. Карела не особо интересовала светская беседа, поэтому он не стал уточнять кто именно муж.</p>
<p>-Меня зовут Милана, а Вас?</p>
<p>-Карел. Но что же Вы не с мужем?</p>
<p>-Ох, он встретил старых знакомых, не виделись около года, и вот теперь они вспоминают все, что было, а мне скучно. - Милана пожала плечами. - А вы отчего не веселитесь?</p>
<p>- Наблюдать за людьми тоже весело, - Карел вновь повернулся к залу, - вы ведь можете вообразить все что угодно. Вон та молодая девушка, в красивом пышном платье. Как вы думаете, кто она? Что у нее за жизнь?</p>
<p>- Хм… - Милана нашла девушку в зале и пристально за ней наблюдала. - Она может быть балериной, которая сбежала из дома и уехала с театром. А может быть, она подставная девушка, которая пришла вместо своей хозяйки, пока та сбежала на тайные уроки по единоборству.</p>
<p>Карел коротко засмеялся. Впервые с момента смерти жены. Это было приятно и неожиданно.</p>
<p>- Как интересно, у Вас богатая фантазия.</p>
<p>- Возможно. - Милана пожала плечами и поправила выбившуюся пшеничную прядь. - Никто из нас ведь не может утверждать, что это не так.</p>
<p>- И правда.</p>
<p>Оставшийся вечер они так и провели вместе. В конце к ним подошёл муж Миланы.</p>
<p>- Дорогой, знакомься, это Карел. Он развлекал меня весь вечер.</p>
<p>- Благодарю, Вас, а то и право неловко вышло, что я так вот бросил жену. - Мужчина смутился.</p>
<p>- Что Вы, все хорошо. Это была прекрасная компания на вечер.</p>
<p>- Как же я могу Вас отблагодарить?</p>
<p>- Ну право не стоит. - Карел замахал руками перед собой. - Я и правда рад, что был не один весь вечер.</p>
<p>- Решено! Я приглашаю Вас к себе на обед! - Мужчина словно не слышал. Он улыбался по-детски заразительно, а рыжие волосы и веснушки придавали образу ещё большей схожести с ребенком. Карел не смог отказать такому радушию и они договорились встретиться в воскресенье.</p>
<p>Вернувшись домой он заснул так, как не засыпал уже очень давно. На душе было легко и никакие дурные мысли не лезли в голову.</p>
<p>Эти 3 дня до воскресенья Карел занимался домашними делами. Разбирал вещи из коробок, убирался. Он не хотел никого нанимать, ему было проще сделать все самому. И он, наконец-то, убрал незаконченную картину с мольберта и поставил новое полотно, правда ещё не знал для чего.</p>
<p>Приехав в воскресенье в поместье к своим новым друзьям он был приятно удивлен, так как там было много картин и красивой мебели.</p>
<p>- Вы тут постоянно живёте?</p>
<p>- Нет, это наша летняя резиденция. Когда муж приезжает в Голландию по работе - то мы живём тут.</p>
<p>- Кстати, я ведь даже не знаю, откуда вы?</p>
<p>- Мы из России. Мой муж купец и приезжает к вам торговать. - Мила улыбнулась и пожала плечами.</p>
<p>- А где он? - У него появились дела. Поэтому он просил передать сердечные извинения и благодарность, что снова скрасите мой вечер. Но возможно он ещё успеет к ужину, если Вы не против остаться.</p>
<p>- Ну, мне особо некуда спешить. - Карел пожал плечами. Милана повела его показывать поместье. На заднем дворе, в оранжерее, Карел заметил птичку. - Какой прекрасный щегол. - Он подошёл ближе, чтоб погладить птицу, но заметил, что птица прикована цепочкой к насесту. Он часто видел такое в Амстердаме, поэтому уже не расстроился, хотя участь этих птиц всегда вызывала у него грусть.</p>
<p>Мила подошла и стала рядом глядя на Карела.</p>
<p>- У вас глаза похожи.</p>
<p>- Что простите? -Глаза, говорю похожи, - она кивнула головой в сторону птицы, - одинаково грустные. Я люблю этих птиц, но как же мне их жаль. Бедняги обречены выступать на потеху богачам до самой своей смерти.</p>
<p>- Так почему же вы ее держите? Можно же отпустить.</p>
<p>- Определенно можно, но так она погибнет ещё быстрее.</p>
<p>- А зачем же тогда заводили?</p>
<p>- Мужу подарили, не выбрасывать же.</p>
<p>Карел, словно завороженный, смотрел на птицу.</p>
<p>- Вы позволите мне приходить сюда? Хочу написать картину.</p>
<p>- Конечно, муж часто в разъездах, а мне одной безумно тоскливо. Я думаю, что он не будет возражать.</p>
<p>Карел таки дождался мужа Милы, потому что они вдвоем заговорились и потеряли счет времени. Рядом с ней Карел снова ощущал себя живым. Он снова мог ощущать запахи и вкусы, цвета снова становились ярче, а главное он снова хотел писать картины.</p>
<p>Он приходил к ним каждый день, иногда они все втроем пили чай на веранде и разговаривали обо всем и ни о чем, но чаще он приходил и садился писать картину, пока Мила сидела чуть в стороне и читала книгу. Он был счастлив просто вот так, в тишине, посидеть с ней. Само ее присутствие вдохновляло его, словно она была его музой.</p>
<p>- Ну, все, теперь остался только лак и картина полностью готова - Карел улыбался глядя на свою птичку. За эти дни, пока он писал картину, он совсем забыл о своих проблемах, он жил лишь настоящим, не было никаких до и после, только здесь и сейчас.</p>
<p>- Господи, да она же как настоящая! - Мила отложив книгу, подошла к Карелу. - Словно сейчас взлетит… - она аккуратно провела пальцами, не касаясь полотна, по контуру птицы. - Это что-то прекрасное.</p>
<p>Мила повернулась к Карелу и у того сердце словно пропустило удар, когда он увидел как нежно она ему улыбается.</p>
<p>- Господи, все хорошо? Я Вас чем-то обидела? - Милана испуганно смотрела на Карела.</p>
<p>Только посмотрев ей в глаза Карел понял, что плачет, он быстрым движением смахнул слезу.</p>
<p>- Простите, все хорошо, это не Ваша вина. Я, право, сам не понимаю, что произошло. - Карел улыбнулся. - Я пойду уже, наверное, надо покрыть картину лаком.</p>
<p>- Вы, ведь, можете прийти завтра с лаком и покрыть тут?</p>
<p>- Я просто хочу как можно быстрее завершить работу. - Карел взял руку Милы и наклонился. - Прощайте, мы скоро встретимся. - Он поцеловал ее руку и собрав свои вещи ушел к себе.</p>
<p>Всю дорогу до дома и всю ночь он думал о том, что произошло с ним сегодня. Закрывая глаза он видел Милану, которая улыбается ему, он слышал ее голос, ощущал ее запах: книги и терпкий чай. Он был счастлив, как не был с момента смерти жены, он снова хотел писать картины, творить. Его словно распирало изнутри, словно птица вот вот выпорхнет из клетки и ощутит свободу полета.</p>
<p>Поспав от силы пару часов, он принялся с утра покрывать картину лаком. Он очень хотел подарить картину Милане. Собственно для нее он и писал эту картину. Нанеся лак он оставил полотно сохнуть и принялся заниматься домашними делами. Уже через пару часов он услышал звук взрыва, такой до ужаса знакомый. Не успев ничего сообразить толком он понял лишь, что его откинуло в сторону и что весь его дом и одежда на нем загорелись. Он, в панике, стал оглядываться по сторонам и искать картину. Она не должна была пострадать. Её нужно было спасти любой ценой. Даже не пытаясь сбить с себя огонь он с трудом поднялся и пошел к картине. Он успел только подойти к окну, как раздался следующий взрыв, его откинуло вперед и картина выпала из окна в реку. Последнее, что он видел, как она упала в воду.</p>
<p>- Мы еще увидимся. -Карел улыбнулся и закрыл глаза, так как возможности что-то делать уже не было.</p>
<p>Милана услышала о взрыве ближе к вечеру.</p>
<p>- Дорогой!!! Нам нужно срочно ехать, ведь Карел там живет.</p>
<p>- О, Господи! Мила с мужем быстро оделись, кучер уже ждал у входа. Они сели в карету и поехали к дому Карела. Приехав на место они увидели, как люди пытаются потушить огонь, который разошелся по домам, стоявшим очень близко друг к другу.</p>
<p>- О, Боже… - Мила взяла мужа за руку крепко сжав. - Как ты думаешь, он?..</p>
<p>- Боюсь, что да, дорогая… - Мужчина погладил жену по руке. Огни от горящих домов освещали все вокруг и Мила заметила, что в реке что-то плывет</p>
<p>- Дорогой, смотри, там что-то есть - она указал в сторону маленького прямоугольника плывущего по реке. Её муж спустился вниз к реке и вытащил предмет из воды. Когда он его перевернул Мила сразу узнала картину щегла.</p>
<p>- О нет!..</p>
<p>Муж подошел к Миле и обнял её.</p>
<p>- Я думаю, что он хотел, чтоб картина была у тебя.</p>
<p>                                                                                                                                                 ***</p>
<p>Тиа проснулась, хватая ртом воздух, её трясло, она не могла ничего сделать, ни кричать ни плакать. Боря, лежавшая рядом, сонно повернулась к ней и увидев, что девушка дрожит, обняла её.</p>
<p>- Тише, тише, Поттер, это всего лишь я, все хорошо…</p>
<p>Тиа успокоилась. Как и всегда успокаивалась до этого? Только сейчас она поняла, что знает эту девушку намного дольше, чем можно подумать.</p>
<p>
  <em>Вот мы и встретились.</em>
</p>
<p>Тиа улыбнулась своим мыслям и обняла Борю в ответ.</p>
<p>Проснувшись с утра Тиа заказала такси, так как им нужно было уезжать. Она разбудила Борю.</p>
<p>-Боря, вставай, нам нужно уходить, чем раньше - тем лучше.</p>
<p>Боря неохотно открыла глаза, лениво зевнула и встала с постели. Она одела высокие черные джинсы, а сверху кирпичного цвета, с круглым вырезом, вязаный свитер. Тиа одела футболку с джинсами и сверху надела свитер. Собравшись девушки вышли, когда приехало такси. Они ехали молча, Тиа смотрела в окно на надвигающиеся тяжёлые тучи.</p>
<p>- Тиа… - Боря положила руку ей на плечо. Обернувшись Тиа увидела, что ей плохо, она побледнела и, прикрывая рот рукой, дрожала. Тиа быстро набрала на дверной панели код экстренной остановки. Автомобиль включил аварийки и припарковался у тротуара.</p>
<p>- Олли, рассчитайся за поездку. - Тиа помогла Боре выбраться из автомобиля. - Ты как?</p>
<p>- Сейчас, только отдышусь и будет всё в порядке.</p>
<p>Они простояли так минуты две, пока им на голову не стали капать тяжёлые дождевые капли.</p>
<p>- Вот херня, надо где-то спрятаться. - Тиа огляделась по сторонам и заметила вход в музей. Она кивнула в сторону входа и они с Борей пошли туда. Подойдя ближе, Тиа заметила вывеску, которая рекламировала выставку музея. Она остановилась, сказав Боре зайти в музей. Ее внимание привлекла конкретная картина.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">"Сегодня, впервые за долгое время, многострадальная картина Карела Фабрициуса, снова приехала в Нью-Йорк. Щегол - картина с захватывающей историей."</span>
</p>
<p>Тиа замерла на месте, ее затрясло.</p>
<p>- Нет, не может же этого быть… Только не сейчас…</p>
<p>Тиа забежала внутрь, как раз в момент взрыва. Ее откинуло к стене, все тело пронзило тупой болью. В глазах потемнело, но она осталась в сознании. С трудом поднявшись и немного постояв, чтоб снова начать слышать и что-то видеть, она пошла внутрь. Кругом лежали люди, кто-то кричал от боли, кто-то от страха, кто-то старался встать.</p>
<p>- Нет, нет, не снова… - Тиа всматривалась в лица людей, она искала Борю. Пройдя во второй зал она заметила кучерявую девушку в знакомом свитере, которая была завалена обломками плиты сверху.</p>
<p>- Нет, Боря… - Тиа подошла к ней и попыталась поднять плиту с девушки, но та не поддавалась. Она убрала волосы с ее лица и увидела, что оно все в крови. -Нет, нет! Рядом кто-то пошевелился и Тиа автоматически посмотрела в ту сторону и увидела картину.</p>
<p>- Это все твоя вина… - она поползла в сторону картины. - Твоя вина…</p>
<p>Оказавшись рядом она схватила картину и тут заметила, что человек, который привлек ее внимание, полностью обвешан взрывчаткой, а циферблат показывал последние секунды.</p>
<p>- Мы встретимся снова, но уже без тебя. - Девушка прижала картину вплотную к себе как раз в тот момент, когда циферблат показал четыре нуля.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Это будет честно,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>что я должен буду преследовать тебя через десять, двадцать пять, сто жизней,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>пока не найду ту, где ты вернёшься ко мне."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>